


Riri (wrath)

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Series: Keep me Warm [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: Qui-Gon had never felt fear quite like it. Perhaps it was the leering of the sith, the vulnerable steel of his padawan’s eyes – or the blazing helplessness of being separated from the pair by the ray shield.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Keep me Warm [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Riri (wrath)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit more violent than my usual stuff, just as a warning

Qui-Gon had never felt fear like this.

The sith nuzzled against the padawan’s ear, yellow eyes of sadistic victory never leaving Qui-Gon's own. Obi-Wan winced at the contact, unable to escape it - eyes wide and wary of the spitting blade inches from the exposed skin of his neck. Delicate knuckles whitened against leather gloves in the desperate struggle to keep it at a safe distance.

Shaky fists tightened at Qui-Gon's sides.

The master was occasionally prey to flights of passion, small bouts of annoyance, but very rarely did he succumb to rage. For the first time since Xanatos, he felt it. Rising up from under his shields, spurred on by the leering of the sith, the vulnerable steel of his padawan’s eyes - the unbearable helplessness of being separated from the pair by the ray shield. Balance wobbled on a knife's edge.

Obi-Wan finally screamed. The force flooded red with its intensity.

The shield was gone, though Qui-Gon had no memory of it.

He threw himself into battle, striking wide, vicious, cleaving the space between _them_ with a vivid stroke of emerald. Purpose burned under his skin. The creature raised their weapon, unprepared for the sheer, turbulent power of the Jedi master. The Zabrak’s saber split in two, Qui-Gon slashing through one of the suffering kyber crystals held captive within.

It sung in relief as it exploded.

Jagged shards flew outwards - into the Zabrak’s hands, chest, skating the sides of the master’s arms, leaving smouldering welts in their wake. Qui-Gon barely noticed. He blinked rapidly to clear the sting.

The crystal against his own palms vibrated in sympathy, the heat of it blistering Qui-Gon's skin. He threw the saber aside, opting to deliver a brutal backhand to the creature instead, sending him sprawling.

Obi-Wan’s silent, pale tunics eclipsed the edge of his vision, turned away from him.

It advanced during Qui-Gon’s moment of distraction, kicking his knee out from underneath him. They grappled, gracelessly, each vying for a hold around the others throat.

The sith was a wild thing, bloody lip curled back to expose yellow teeth. Its burning eyes reflected the rivers of Mustafar. It smirked into his face, hot breath invading the air of his lungs as it bared the master down hard against the marbled floor.

Qui-Gon twisted, the force collaborating to bolster his strength as fist connected with solid flesh. He had no memory of killing the sith, only after. Falling back, nausea, _elation_ , hands throbbing, a malicious streak of vengeance coursing through him, barely tempered by a surge of mortification.

 _Obi-Wan_.

Qui-Gon could barely stand to look. In the wake of such violence, to whisper his name felt too loud. The master’s hands skittered along the padawan’s sides, his hair – too afraid to make his condition worse. Qui-Gon’s cheeks were damp, from tears or blood he could not differentiate. All his focus converged on the small fluttering the young man’s eyelashes, dark against the stark paleness of his skin.

Qui-Gon gathered the padawan in his arms, like he had not done since he was a boy.

The force shivered with brief relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> For nano. Getting slack, aparently just needed some angst to kick start it. Unbeta'd, 3am dumpster content. Kia kaha


End file.
